I'm a master baiter
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: Here's a story because y'all are awesome and I feel like you guys need something while I finish my three-some XD


I'm a dirty little whore. My mind has the filthiest of imaginings. I love sex and masturbating. I think I'm addicted to porn. Any chance I can get and I've got my hands down my knickers rubbing my tight swelling clit. I like how big it gets when I touch it. I tease it with the tip of my finger just enough until I can feel the wetness seeping out of my little fuck hole, then I stop.

When I've calmed down a little, and the pulsating in my pussy has eased off that's when I start again. If I'm looking at porn whilst I'm doing this I probably fast forward the video, I get bored easily and its the same with porn. What turns me on one minute will bore me the next. I like to keep changing vids the more I get turned on. The excitement of finding the dirtiest, horniest clip to watch, helps heighten the pleasure I'm feeling. I like the chase aspect of it too, searching; chasing it's all the same. I'm looking for my thrills.

I caress my breasts with my free hand and play with my hardening nipples. I like to watch big tits being oiled up and rubbed and sucked and played with. I have a thing for fish net body-stockings too. It gives me a massive buzz when I see rock hard nipples sticking through the gaps. When my boyfriend is wanking with me and I can see and hear how much he's turned on my pussy gets its wettest. I want his cock inside me. I wank about him fucking me a lot. He talks dirty to me and it drives me wild. I like to hold back from orgasm over and over and over. I may only cum once or twice a night to his four or five but I still get the best feeling ever.

Especially love cumming all over his cock when he's inside me too. I love the thought of him wanking into my knickers and wearing them when he fucks me. He's never actually done that to me yet. I like a man who's comfortable with his sexuality and in his own skin. I'm more of a submissive person in life and sexually but my boyfriend is also submissive or laid back in the bedroom so I have had to try and be the dominant one. I like to be fucked hard and fast like a dirty little slut and he likes it slow and sensual, together we are perfect and have the perfect combination of hard, fast, slow, sensual – its all in the mix.

More to my pleasure is that my boyfriend is bi-curious, I think he'd love to suck and touch a bigger dick than his own. Going off how excellent he is at giving me head, I can imagine his blow jobs will be the best! If a guy came into the room while we were at it like rabbits, he'd probably grab the guys cock and just start wanking it until it was rock hard in his hands, then he'd tell me to go down on it and bury it deep in my throat, when I come up for air my boyfriend is there waiting with his tongue out, licking the whole shaft from bottom to top. He'd urge me to suck that dick with him I bet.

Then he'd probably take a seat in the chair and watch me get fucked by the massive cock in my hands. I know he'd have to wank himself of though because seeing me get a really good fuck would drive him wild. I would look over at him making sure everything's ok and he would be fixated on the cock in me and nothing else would exist, just my pussy and this monster of a cock, that matt's looking at. Then he'd get up and push the cock back into me, wanking it as it pounds my pussy too.

My fat wet pussy would be creaming round his cock, id be begging for more of it. With every push I'd feel the ridge of his huge bell-end flicking inside me. His rock solid shaft just drilling me harder and faster till I cum all over him, and I gush everywhere, he's still fucking me and I'm spurting out all over the bed. It's everywhere and I love it. Then I see my boyfriend get up and jizz all over the dudes cock and balls, then the guy cums hard and fast and everywhere. Then me and my boyfriend clean him up with our tongues touching and we're kissing each other at the same time.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Sorry about not having the three-some up yet! I'm still working on it! In the mean time here is a little masturbation story for your enjoyment! Hope you like it! **


End file.
